


Orange and Lemon

by Patternpatronus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Icha Icha Series, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patternpatronus/pseuds/Patternpatronus
Summary: Sometimes loosing yourself in the world of fiction can make living in reality a little more tolerable





	Orange and Lemon

When Jiraiya opened the door to the lonely apartment of his best friend's only son, he found it pitch dark and strongly smelling if dog fur.

And when he switched on the light, the sight in front of him made his heart clench. Lying sprawled out in the couch was Kakashi still in his blood soaked armour, the ANBU mask lying on the cofee table and all his ninken sprawled all around him.The young jonin was tossing and turning in his sleep murmuring the names of his fallen teammates. 

Seeing him in this state made Jiraiya understand the concern of his former sensei. But Jiraiya was not the one for comforting people. He was the clown, who spent his time goofing around and peaking into bathhouses.

But looking at the state of Kakashi , Jiraiya knew he had to do something. He owed his late best friend and his favorite student at least that much. And so after several minutes of contemplation, he was struck by an idea, which if Tsunade gets to know will result in and concussion and much more painful injuries . But it was still worth the try. So he pulled out the brand new copy of the orange coloured book and a piece of paper to write a note. 

Kakashi woke up from his sleep feeling more tired than before he went to sleep ,as it was the case most of these days , when he found an orange book and a note lying next to his ANBU mask . Now on high alert he scanned the room for any traces his intruder left behind. He only relaxed after he recognised the faint smell of toad oil which can only belong to one person.

So he reached for the note and read it . After which he eyes the book critically and decide to think about this when he was a little less tired . 

A few weeks later when Kaakshi was confined to his house for bed rest after a particularly bad case of chakra exhaustion, he found the orange book again. Realising he had nothing better to do, he decided to give reading the book a shot . He always had the option of giving it to Shiba who had always enjoyed ripping books apart.

And that was the beginning of the bond between Kakashi and his beloved Icha Icha .


End file.
